


Calling out of Desperation

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Beetle Drabbles [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Desperation, Kidnapping, NOT beetlebabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: Lydia had not meant to stay out so late, but as a consequence of it, she has to call on someone she didn't think she would have to once more......





	Calling out of Desperation

To put it bluntly, Lydia Deetz was scared. She had not meant to stay out so late, first at the library and then later at the cemetery. She had just wanted to have a little space for once, given the house was so goddamned crowded (not that she was complaining, she just got overwhelmed sometimes). She had noticed her trail a few minutes ago, and even cutting through various side streets did nothing to lose her follower. Why did she think that leaving her bike at home was a good idea? 

Turning a corner, Lydia bumped into someone. “S-Sorry but I really must be-“ she trailed off as a hand grabbed her upper arm and she looked up towards the face of the barrel chested man.

He smirked and looked round behind her, giving the other man a nod.

\---------

Lydia jolted awake, banging her head on something..... metal, perhaps? She let out a wimper finding herself gagged. This was not good. Really really not good. No one knew where she was- heck she did not even know where she was, tied up (and down) in some kind of small compartment that was loud and vibrated.

Only when she felt something run down her cheek, did Lydia realise that she was crying.

Was she ever going to see her family again? The maitlands? Her father? Delia? She had gained so much since the incident, she did not want to lose it just because of a stupid decision. It seemed it was too late for regrets though, as the noise stopped followed shortly by the vibration. 

Stifling her breathing, she strained her ears to hear something, anything. There! Was that crunching? Shuffling? Some kind of inbetween. It was impossible to tell however until her compartment opened, revealing the two men from before. 

Lydia tried to shuffle away from them but there was no where for her to go, her back just bumping against the back wall.

“Come on, Missy.” The barrel chested one grabbed her once more by the arm and dragged her out, being none too gentle.

In this situation there was only one thing she could do. Thrash. So thrash she did, though given that her arms and feet were tied up it was more like doing the worm vertically.

Something soft covered her mouth and the world went dark once more.

\---------

Lydia cracked her eyes open, finding herself tied down to an operating table, sending her into a fit of panic. She couldn’t move, she was still gagged, and at some point during her unconsciousness those- those assholes had changed her into a pale hospital gown.

Scrunching her eyes shut, Lydia counted breaths, trying to calm down. 

Footsteps echoed from an adjoining hallway, getting closer and closer, along with two voices. One the man who had spoken, and the other presumably the one who had been tailing her.

Opening her eyes only confirmed her suspicions and sent new waves of panic running through her. 

One of the two men wheeled a metal trolley towards her, and she began to thrash anew, doing her best to try and get out of those blasted cuffs and off the damned table.

“I reckon we should remove that gag, this job is always so much lovelier when their screams ring true.” The shorter one said, a nasally voice reaching the teenager’s ears as he ripped off the gag.

Lydia yelped, tears prickling her in her eyes as she watched helpless. These men were arranging tools- implements, murder weapons- on the trolley, eventually deciding on what would presumably be the first one of the night. 

The nasally one turned around, some variation of scalpel in hand, his expression twisted into a cruel smile.

In that moment, Lydia Deetz’s life flashed before her eyes. Her childhood in New York, her mothere’s death, moving to the country, the Maitlands, even him. Her eyes widened as she realised that there was a way to survive, and she scrunched her eyes shut and yelled. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice BEETLEJUICE!”

The two men snorted “What was that a cry for? Some new dietary supplement.”

“She meant me, Breather.” A gravelly voice rang out in the room, which despite everything caused Lydia to relax. At least she knew what she was getting into with that undead man. 

The two would be murderers turned around, suddenly seeing what looked like a walking corpse. Flesh as pale as the moon, dark circles around his eyes, green hair that stood up at odds and ends, a strange tattered black and white striped suit. The strangest thing of all to these mortal men was the fact that this stranger had gotten into the building as quietly as he did.

Their attention to Lydia forgotten, they turned to the stranger in the room, one lifting up a scalpel, the other a hammer.

“So, Kiddo, we both know that I need something in return here-“

“Still not old enough!”

“What do you mean not old enou-“ If the stranger’s already pale skin could, it most definitely would have paled further. “You’re not even a legal adult yet?!”

Lydia glanced at the two men with weapons. “Can we have this discussion AFTER I’m not tied to a table to be dissected?!”

“Fine! Fine! I’ll be back soon, Lyds.” Beetlejuice squinted his eyes and grabbed the two men, disappearing with a very over the top flash and a poof of smoke. 

Allowing herself to relax slightly, Lydia rolled her eyes. If there was an opportunity, the demon would be extra™ no doubts about it.

After what had felt like hours, but was in all most likely actually just minutes, the demon returned, dusting his hands off. With a single gesture, he freed Lydia and magicked some less revealing clothes onto her.

She slowly sat up, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She did not care the demon was there as tears started to flow. She could have almost DIED. What would have happened to her? Would she have been stuck haunting this cursed place? She shuddered as a sob wracked through her.

She could feel Beetlejuice standing awkwardly to the side, but just ignored him. 

“Hey, uh, Lyds. Look, I know I was not your first option. I was probably your very last option considering what exactly happened the last time we met. You’re my Pal, (despite the whole killing and betraying me thing, granted I kind of had that coming but that’s neither here nor there).” He approached slowly like he was approaching a wild animal, a blanket suddenly in his hand, that when he was close enough he gently wrapped around her. “I’m glad to see you again Lyds, but I had hoped that it would have been under better circumstances.”

Lydia lifted her head up, her red, puffy eyes staring at the demon with a tear stained face. Both of them were still for a moment before the teenager buried herself into Beetlejuice’s chest, clinging to him tightly and continuing to cry there.

The demon froze in shock before tentatively returning the gesture, a sad but fond smile gracing his face.

Eventually, she spoke up, her voice barely a whisper and sounding more like it came from somebody several years younger than herself. “Can we please leave? I- I don’t want to be here.”

He ruffled her hair. “Sure thing, Lydia! Oh! I know the perfect place!” Keeping her in his arms, he teleported the both of them far far away from that cursed building.

When the whooshing noise stopped. Lydia could feel warm sun on her skin, and only began to lift her head up when a bird cawed from overhead. “Be-“

“Ah no B-word in public.”

She frowned slightly before continuing. “Beej, where are we?”

“A small island off the coast of Mexico!”

The teenager sputtered. “What?!”

“Hey, you needed a get away, so I got us away. Nice little island all things considered. Only has two functioning cars. Or at least it did the last time I bothered to look here.” His eyes flicked over to a row of golf carts that were lined up in parking spaces.  
“Why here?”

“Doing stuff you usually love is a big no no after trauma. Something something mental pathways. Eh Freud could explain better. Then again, his talks are always such a snoozefest.”

“Oh.” Lydia replied meekly.

“Doesn’t mean you still can’t take pictures while we’re here though.” The demon offered her her black camera, with a little grin.

Quickly snatching it away from Beetlejuice, as though it would disappear if she did not, Lydia’s eyes roamed the device. There was not a scratch on it, not a part out of place. She closed her eyes and gave the green haired demon a tight bear hug, that would have definitely winded him if he were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first time writing anything kidnapping related, so if you have any tips or feedback, feel free to comment!


End file.
